This invention relates to a shielded electrical cable assembly, especially for insertion into an aperture in a shielding plate to mate with a header. The invention also relates to a back shield for such an assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,614 discloses an electrical cable assembly comprising an insulating housing block, conductive electrical contacts of the housing block being connected to corresponding signal wires of a cable. The housing block is received in an insulating housing which is in turn received in an electrically conductive shielding shell. The contacts project from the housing in which the housing block is received, the housing having a mating face facing outwardly of the conductive shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,276 discloses a co-axial cable connector comprising a first housing in which electrical terminals connected to respective co-axial cables are received and a second housing receiving the first housing. A cable strain relief member for the cables, has a latch member thereon, the latch member engaging in a latching opening of the second housing when the first housing is received therein, to secure the strain relief member against the cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,992 discloses a cable connector comprising a housing block and an electrical cable having a signal wire connected to a corresponding signal contact and at least one reference wire connected to a reference conductor extending beside the signal contact. A housing coupled to the housing block receives the signal contact in one of multiple contact positions in the housing and a reference contact received in the housing is connected to the reference conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,940 discloses an intercard connector system in which a connector is matable with a circuit board mounted header assembly. A connector has a plurality of terminals each having a first end profiled to engage a conductor and an opposite end profiled to engage a pin terminal of the header assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shielded electrical cable assembly which is insertable through an aperture in a shielding plate, for example a shielded computer cabinet, to mate with a header therein, the electrical assembly being shielded to the extent that it projects from the shielding plate and having built in lead strain relief means so that the assembly can be un-mated with the header by pulling it away therefrom.